A Birthday Gift
by ashervalto
Summary: Kado spesial dari laki-laki spesial dan dari teman-teman tersayang. Kurasa enam Mei kali ini benar-benar enam Mei paling luar biasa yang pernah kurasakan. - [ChanBaek BxB; A special gift for Baekhyunnie.]


[Completed]

•

•

•

•

•

"Baekhyun-Oppa, selamat ulang tahun, ya?"

"Ah, terima kasih," kataku sedikit terharu karena ucapan selamat darinya—lebih tepatnya dari para EXO-L yang menghadiri acaraku. Acara ulang tahunku yang dibuat oleh para EXO-L dan kemudian disetujui oleh agensiku.

Aku bernyanyi untuk mereka, aku menari ketika mereka meminta, dan aku merayakannya bersama mereka. Lumayan, setidaknya aku lumayan bersenang-senang dan sedikit melupakan eksistensi pria yang sedari tadi terus bersarang di pikiranku.

Si sialan Park itu benar-benar membuatku geram sekaligus rindu padanya.

Ini semua karena kejadian di acara fanmeet solo Xiumin-hyung kemarin. Saat itu kami berangkat bersama untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Xiumin-hyung. Awalnya kami baik-baik saja, bahkan tadinya kami berniat memakai baju couple. Tapi, tak jadi. Manager kami melarang, tentu saja.

Bisa-bisa hubungan kami ketahuan.

Jadi, kami hanya memutuskan untuk memakai warna pakaian serupa dan memberikan sedikit kode bagi para EXO-L.

Aku sengaja menggunakan pakaian putih bertuliskan 'New World Baby', sedangkan Chanyeol menggunakan pakaian putih dengan tulisan berwarna pelangi. Dude, pelangi dikenakan oleh pria itu sangat sensitif. Tentu saja karena itu adalah lambang LGBT!

Sebenarnya, mungkin beberapa aeri paham akan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Mengingat kami sering mengirimkan beberapa kode pada mereka kalau kami ada sesuatu. Pun aku tahu, beberapa penggemar nakalku bahkan memiliki fanbase sendiri untuk mendukung kami. Fanbase ChanBaek namanya.

Kulihat-lihat di beberapa akun ChanBaek, ternyata banyak sekali. Ada yang dari Korea, Indonesia, Thailand, bahkan sampai Arab pun ada! Ternyata banyak juga yang mendukung kami.

Sempat terlintas di benakku, seandainya aku dan Chanyeol mempublikasi hubungan kami ... akankah semuanya akan tetap seperti ini?

"Baekhyun-Oppa! Saranghae!" teriak salah seorang EXO-L padaku, yang seketika membuatku tersadar bahwa aku telah melamun terlalu lama.

Astaga, mereka pasti khawatir.

Maka dari itu, untuk menghapus kekhawatiran mereka, aku langsung tersenyum dan berteriak, "Aku juga mencintai kalian, Aeri!"

Dan aku menari bersama mereka, berusaha profesional untuk memberikan yang terbaik.

"Baek, kau masih marah denganku? Astaga, aku hanya pulang bersama dengan Chanyeol, bukan tidur bersama Chanyeol!" papar Kyungsoo padaku. Ia menjelaskan dengan nada frustrasinya karena aku terus mendiaminya dari fanmeet Xiumin-hyung.

Sedikit kuceritakan, saat di perjalanan menuju acara Xiumin-hyung, aku menemukan sebuah akun—yang ternyata jika ditelusuri semakin dalam, maka akan ada akun-akun lain—namanya ChanSoo shipper.

Kuperhatikan, ternyata jumlah ChanSoo shipper lumayan banyak. Hampir sebanyak ChanBaek shipper. Lalu, aku badmood.

Kekanakan memang karena sedari awal aku telah kesal dengan manager yang mengaturku dengan Chanyeol terlalu ketat. Seperti kami tak boleh terlihat bersama, memakai barang couple, bahkan cincin pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol pun tak boleh dipakai lagi!

Oke, ralat. Aku dengan Chanyeol belum menikah, tapi kami telah bertukar cincin lama dengan cincin yang dibuat untuk pernikahan. Rencananya kami akan bekerja sebagai member EXO sampai ... entahlah, mungkin sampai EXO-L bosan atau ya, seperti itu. Kami sadar kalau kami tak bisa selamanya bersama EXO-L. Selagi EXO-L masih demam kami, aku dan Chanyeol membangun suatu usaha di Jepang. Untuk apa? Kami mengumpulkan uang untuk kehidupan kami setelah popularitas kami mulai menurun.

Dan setelah itu, kami berencana akan menikah. Benar-benar menikah.

"Hey, Baek! Kau masih di sana?" tanya Kyungsoo di seberang telepon sana, menarik paksa dari lamunanku.

"Ah, iya," balasku.

"Perlu kautahu, aku tak menyukai Chanyeol. Dan kau tahu sendiri kalau Manager-nim yang menyuruh kami pulang bersama karena baju New Word Baby-mu yang membuat publik curiga."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyadarkan sifat kekanakanku. Aku memang dilarang pulang bersama Chanyeol karena itu akan membahayakan karir kami. Kode kami semakin tersalurkan, penggemar kami semakin pintar.

"Ya, maafkan aku juga, Soo. Tak seharusnya aku marah padamu karena kebodohanku sendiri."

"Sekarang kau sadar, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkastis. Sangat dirinya sekali.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, "Yayaya."

"Sekarang minta maaflah pada Chanyeol," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, dia bahkan mendiamiku, Kyung!" Aku mengadu. Kembali mengerucutkan bibir karena mengingat si sialan itu yang bukannya menghiburku, ia justru balik marah padaku.

Dasar Chanyeol bodoh! Idiot! Jelek! Telinga lebar! Tiang! Breng—

"Kau tak tahu, bodoh!" Kyungsoo menginterupsi umpatan dalam hatiku untuk Chanyeol. "Chanyeol uring-uringan semenjak pulang bersamaku. Katanya ia ingin mengajakmu ke restoran untuk memberikan surprise untukmu, tapi bahkan kau mengabaikannya. Membuat rencananya hancur dan akhirnya ia balik mendiamimu 'kan? Dasar bodoh! Kau tak tahu berapa banyak uang yang ia keluarkan untuk mem-booking satu restoran, kau tak tahu seberapa menyusahkannya ia karena meminta bantuan kami dengan memaksa, bodoh!"

"K-Kyung ...?"

"Sekarang, pergi minta maaf padanya."

"Baiklah," finalku. "Kumatikan, ya?"

—tut.

Kyungsoo sialan! Aku menanyainya baik-baik malah langsung dimatikan.

"Chan?"

"Baek?" Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihatku datang ke apartemennya tanpa memberi tahu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku ikut membulatkan mataku, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menatap tak percaya seisi apartemen Chanyeol yang berantakan. Bukan berantakan pakaian berserakan, tapi karena adanya balon yang berhamburan. Ada juga pita yang menghias dinding. Belum rapi, mungkin baru ada pengerjaan 40%. Aku memasuki apartemen Chanyeol, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menahanku untuk tak masuk.

Dan kulihat di dapur ada Suho-hyung dan Kai yang tengah memasak—menghancurkan, lebih tepatnya—di dapur Chanyeol.

"Hai, Baek! Apa kaba—YAK! BAEK, KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?" pekik Suho-hyung.

"Hyung harusnya jangan menelepon Baekhyun-Hyung dulu!" protes Kai dengan muka sebalnya.

"Aku tidak menele—"

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang berada di atas kepala. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa ribut se—Baekhyun?"

"Lay-Hyung?"

Oke, situasi ini semakin awkward. Benar-benar membingungkan sampai aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Rencana kita gagal untuk kedua kalinya, teman-teman," ujar Chanyeol setelah lama terdiam di ruang tamunya bersama EXO full team.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian rencanakan?" tanyaku dengan polos. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti akan semua ini.

"Kau ... mengapa kau datang, bodoh?!" Chen menarik rambutku dengan pelan, namun brutal. "Sudah dua kali kami dipaksa Chanyeol untuk membantu, dan sudah dua kali pula gagal karenamu! Kau ... bodoh, cebol, idi—"

"Hentikan, Chen." Suho-hyung penyelamatku, ia membelaku di saat yang tepat.

"Kau—"

"Harus berapa lama lagi kami harus tahan dipaksa Chanyeol-hyung untuk membantunya kalau gagal terus seperti ini?" gumam Sehun sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian!" protes Chanyeol tak terima. "Kalian katanya sukarela membantuku untuk ulang tahun serta lamaran untuk Baek—"

"Tunggu, lamaran?" selaku saat mendengar omongan Chanyeol.

"Kau tak tahu, Baek?" tanya Xiumin-hyung tak percaya. Aku pun menggeleng, menatap polos semua yang ada di sini—termasuk manager kami.

"kalau begitu ..." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya, "SURPRISE!" teriak Sehun.

Krik.

"Aha ... ha ... ahahaha." Perlahan tawa canggung mulai berdatangan dari semua anggota—kecuali Chanyeol yang tengah mengurut pangkal hidungnya dan aku yang semakin bingung dengan mereka.

"Oke, ternyata ini tak lucu," ucap Kyungsoo kembali ke mode datarnya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan melanjutkan, "Yeol, lebih baik kau bicara secara pribadi dengannya. Lamar dia biasa saja, tak usah romantis-romantis ... sangat bukan gayamu sekali. Ya kan, Baek?"

Aku mengangguk kaku.

Tunggu ... MELAMAR TAK ROMANTIS? Bagaimana aku bisa mengiyakan Kyungsoo? Ini harusnya jadi hal yang keren karena ini momen yang paling kutung ... gu ...

"C-Chan?" panggilku tak yakin saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh di depanku sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga baby breath dan kotak beludru yang telah dibuka—isinya cincin tentu saja.

"Maaf karena tak bisa memberikanmu sebuah lamaran yang spesial, maaf karena belum menjadi sosok Chanyeol yang kau inginkan. Maafkan aku, Baek. Tapi, tolong terima lamaranku. Yang dapat kujanjikan hanya kesetiaan dan rasaku padamu yang tak akan berubah. Aku mencintaimu, mari hidup bersama!"

Astaga, hari ini aku banyak sekali rasa terkejutnya. Aku speechless tak dapat berkutik sama sekali.

"Cepat terima, Hyung! Aku sudah lapar," rengek Sehun mengacaukan suasana haru yang sempat datang beberapa waktu.

"Kau tak usah banyak berpikir kalau jawabanmu sudah pasti," cetus Chen sambil menggigit potongan buah apel merah.

"Apakah ini sudah masuk acara lamaran?" Kalian pasti tahu siapa, tentu saja itu Lay-hyung.

Aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu, Chan. Mari hidup bersama sampai tua, sampai kita mati bersama."

Chanyeol langsung berdiri sambil mengajakku berdiri juga karena tadinya aku duduk di sofanya. Ia memelukku dan berbisik, "Benar. Ayo, menua bersama! Terima kasih karena telah menerima lamaranku, Baek. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasku ikut membalas pelukannya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, BAEKHYUN!"

Tak lama, tiba-tiba aku merasakan pelukan lain yang menyebabkan pelukanku dan Chanyeol kian mengerat.

"SELAMAT JUGA UNTUK KALIAN!" teriak semuanya kompak, bergabung dengan pelukanku dan Chanyeol hingga kami berdempetan—juga membuat telingaku sakit sesaat.

Tapi karena aku sedang senang, aku pun hanya menjawab, "Terima kasih, teman-teman. Terima kasih, Chan. Dan ... Oh Sehun! Bisakah kau menahan makanmu terlebih dahulu? Demi Tuhan, kau mengunyah tepat di telingaku!"

"Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku tak tahan."

Aku tersenyum dalam acara pelukan kami semua. Tahun ini adalah tahun berhadiahkan hadiah terindah yang tak akan kulupakan. Hadiah yang paling spesial selama dua puluh delapan tahun aku hidup di dunia ini.

Aku benar-benar bahagia.

—TAMAT—

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT URI BAEKHYUNNIE!

Huhu, cerita ini aku persembahkan buat semua ChanBaek hard shipper dan sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilanku buat ulang tahun Baekhyun ke-28. Papa Baek, Daddy Yeol ... aku sayang kalian*

Love, Dira.

6 Mei 2019.


End file.
